


It's Everything

by Firstwivesclub



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstwivesclub/pseuds/Firstwivesclub
Summary: The boys are stuck. Watching the two before them. Well aware that her concern and his stubbornness has slowly escalated into something else entirely. Helpless they watch in silence as the couple continues to argue.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In another reality, the scene before them could play out like wartime. Weapons firing as the world around them explodes. Except this isn't a battlefield. It's an abandoned office building on the upper east side and one that was filled with ghosts.

The jobs usually weren't a problem for them. Their experiences over the years making most busts fairly routine. But in this business, the spirits like to mess with the mundane. And that's exactly what they were facing now. 

Because what they had assumed would be an ordinary bust, one where they captured a class 3 and went home with some take out, turned out to be much more. And instead of one apparition, it ended up being three class 5's. One's that were not so easily tamed. 

As they neared their second hour of busting, they had finally managed to close in on their third and final ghost. Admittedly it had taken some serious manpower to capture any of them, but this last one was proving to be quite the challenge. Coming at them from all angles would have been difficult enough but that combined with the floating office furniture was making it nearly impossible to keep the throwers on long enough for them to snag it. 

"Alright guys, keep it going! We only got one of these nasties left."

"Let's try and head him off in the other direction."

"Got it. On your signal?"

"Yeah!"

"Egon you got that?" Except he doesn't, because the ghost being much quicker. And before he even has a chance to react, it sends a filing cabinet hurtling in his direction. Unable to move in time, it makes contact with its target. Hitting with such force that it sends him slamming into the adjoining wall. The impact is severe and he doesn't immediately regain his footing. Landing out of site from he others he's lost somewhere behind the debris. 

Avoiding the potential outcome, his best friend's yelling distracts the ghost momentarily. 

"SPENGS!"

And the others decide to take advantage. 

"Throw the trap!"

"THROW IT" Someone jumps at the opportunity. And then they're accompanied by the unmistakable blinding light and buzz of electricity. When the doors slam shut and the entity is sucked inside, Peter immediately springs into action. 

"EGON!"

The voice is muffled but unmistakable. "Here...I'm...I'm here." They hear him work to move out of his current situation, items rolling away from where he's clearly landed. He's making the effort to stand but Peter is quicker. Running, he jumps over the few obstacles that stand between him and his friend. Reaching him he uses both hands to pull him upright by his pack. 

Fully vertical and with his glasses gone, the other three men are able to see the damage done. The blood unmistakable as it flows out of the open wound across his face. The laceration is intense, running roughly from the right side of his forehead, down over his eye, and ending at the top of his cheek. His eye is already beginning to swell itself shut. 

"Oh, holy shit man you look terrible."

"Thank you Peter."

"No really, he's right Egon. You're bleeding pretty bad." 

Reaching up to see what all the fuss is about his fingers come away red after making contact with his skin. "Well head wounds do tend to bleed more Raymond."

The younger of the them searches inside his suit for a second before offering a clean handkerchief. "At least hold this against your eye in the meantime." 

Moving to take the offered cloth, he reaches out with his left hand, releasing a hiss of pain as he does. Switching immediately to his other side, he grabs the fabric and places it firmly against his skin. The others haven't missed his reaction. Looking closer now, it's easy to see how his arm hangs at an awkward angle. 

"Shit man, I didn't even notice your shoulder."

"Is it broken?"

"Through the jumpsuit, it would be hard to detect. But based on the amount of pain I believe it is just dislocated."

"Alright well, we're doing ourselves no good by standing here. Come on, we gotta get you to a hospital. Can you walk by yourself?"

"No."

"Well ok then. I'll do my best to carry you. Ray take his pack..."

"No Peter, I mean I do not need to go to the hospital."

"Oh my god. Don't do this."

"Egon your entire arm is out of the socket and I'm not entirely sure you have an eyeball left."

"I assure you all, I will be alright."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not. My injuries do not require..."

"The quicker we get you to the emergency room the less waiting..."

"I am fine! I can assess my own injuries and pain tolerance and I will be fine. Let's just get these ghosts into the containment unit. It would not fair well to have them lying around with a chance to escape when they have proven to be so destructive."

"That may be but they can wait. They're secure. Your injuries..."

"I believe I have made myself very clear and it is not up for debate."

"This goes against all of my better judgment."

"I have to agree again Egon."

"Well, this is not for any of you to decide."

"Whatever man!" Having had enough of his friend's obstinance, Peter brushes aside him to grab the last of the smoking traps. His voice in sing-song as he speaks his last statement "But you know what's going to happen when we get back!"

The look Egon manages to throw him wipes the mirth from his face. 

"Whatever it's your funeral."

X

Driving back in silence, they prayed for something to break the tension-filled quiet between them; each lost in their own thoughts as they moved through rush hour traffic. They were aware of how badly the bust had ended but they were even more aware that whatever awaited them back at the firehouse was going to be so much worse. Because Janine was not going to handle this well. And the three of them knew it would even if their fourth refused to acknowledge it.

Thankfully the traps offered them a reprieve. Captured hot and steaming, the smoke rising in plumes. It mixed together in the back of the ambulance making it hard to breathe. 

"How about a little air Pete. It's getting to be bit much back here."

"Yeah. Alright Ray."

"Hey Spengs, are you sure? I really think we need to have you checked out before we make it back."

"That's like the third thing you've bleed through."

"For the last time, I do not need a hospital."

"Well, maybe you should consider it! You don't look too hot right now and I mean your shoulder isn't exactly "connected" at the moment."

"I have assessed my injuries and there is nothing that I can not take care of myself."

"How about at the very least we take you there so they can get your shoulder back into place?"

"If you recall correctly I was a coroner. I am extremely well versed in human anatomy and I am perfectly capable of completing the task independently. I would have already done so but I would like to make a full assessment once my suit is completely off."

Rolling his eyes, Peter pulls Ecto fully into the garage and nothing more is said. And yet no one makes a move to get out, hesitant when they notice that reception is empty. The unease starts to set in as Peter turns around, staring at his friend from the front seat. He questions him a final time. 

"Are you absolutely sure? This is your last chance."

But there's no answer when they hear her through the closed doors. The sound of her heels on the stairs is unmistakable. 

"Might as well just take your punishment now." And with that Winston is the first to disembark. The others begrudgingly following suit. Their somberness and their solitude doesn't last for long once the doors of Ecto close beside them. 

"Hey, I was beginning to...OH MY GOD!" The shift in her demeanor is instantaneous as she hits the first floor. 

"What the hell happened? EGON! OH MY GOD EGON!" Running the short distance over to him, her hands are everywhere all at once. Roaming over his form, searching for more injuries and taking in the ones that are already visible. Watching her move they can easily see her distress. Especially when her face leaves him to stare at theirs. 

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

They're like children being scolded by their mother and no one wants to make the first admission. When Ray chooses to speak he doesn't meet her eyes. "There were more ghosts than we originally thought. And um...of a higher class too."

Winston tries his best to help out too. "And they took us all by surprise. They weren't friendly. He uh, got a filing cabinet thrown at him."

Her face meets his once more, her expression changing rapidly. "WHY were you guys not more careful!? Why? Oh God, I would hit you but..." Instead, she turns on Venkman. 

"Hey Red! Hey! Hey now stop it!" He tries to shy away from her hands, holding his own up in surrender. "I was the one who told him to go to the hospital! OR at the very least pop it back in before we showed up!"

"Like I wouldn't have noticed his face?!" Stopping, she softens completely before turning back to her fiance. Her hands are as gentle as she examines his face. "Jesus E. You're probably going to need stitches. Thank god you had your glasses on."

It's Winston who interrupts. "Yeah, those are toast. Hope you have another pair."

"He does but they're at home. Just let me get my purse and then I'll drive you to the ER."

"Janine, I'm alright."

"No, you're not."

"But I am."

"Egon, you are far from ok!"

"I'll admit it, right now I am hurt yes, but I am going to be just fine."

"Exactly! Once we get you some real medical attention."

"My injuries do not require me to..."

"I'm sorry but have you seen yourself? No, you haven't and you need..."

"I can decide what it is that I need."

"This is not up for discussion!"

"Exactly because I'm going to take care of it myself!"

"Oh my god. Please don't do this! Please don't be this stupid!"

"I am nothing of the sort!"

"You're right. You're an intelligent man but when it comes to your health you aren't. You are not alright and you need to be seen by a doctor!"

"Frankly, I am a bit tired of getting told what I NEED to do!"

The boys are stuck. Watching the two before them. Well aware that her concern and his stubbornness is has escalated into something else entirely. Helpless they watch in silence as the couple continues to argue. 

"What you NEED to do is listen right now because clearly you're not thinking straight." 

"I'm being perfectly logical. I am a grown man who is allowed to decide what it is in fact that I DO."

"Excuse me?" 

"I am not a child Janine!"

"Well maybe if you started acting like an adult I'd stop treating otherwise."

"Oh don't do that! You don't get to do that! I was doing perfectly fine until you came into my life."

"Alright. I wouldn't exactly call not sleeping or eating fine, but I'm sorry my 'concern' was unwarranted. I'll make sure not to care as much."

"I'll have you know I managed for 36 years without you!"

"Well, maybe that's what suits you best!"

"Maybe it does. Because being alone sure as hell sounds better than being yelled at."

"Then have it your way, go ahead and be alone!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Winston, ever the military man, remains steadfast as he approaches the two in combat. His hands coming to rest on the back of her shoulders. He can feel the anger pulsing through her lithe body. "Hey, why doesn't Ray go take Egon to get cleaned up and we'll take a little breather. Peter, empty the traps?"

"And get the hell out of this? Absolutely!"

Not in any mood to compromise she shoves Winston's hands off roughly. Moving past all of them to get her purse, he doesn't let her get far before he makes sure to get in the last word. He yells it without thinking, his anger getting the better of him, and even though he's mad he regrets it the minute it leaves his mouth. 

"Go ahead, see if I care that I'm alone! Feel free to throw yourself at someone else."

Looking over her shoulder at him one last time, her gaze is paralyzing. She's sad, and hurt, but there's a fierceness burning behind her eyes that he does not miss. And it steals him of his breath. She lets the firehouse door slam behind her, making her exit final. 

"Woah, a little much man?"

Not caring for the opinion of his friends, he brushes past the men left standing in the remains of their crossfire. His feet stomping as he ascends the stairs.

With their fouth gone, the others turn to face one another. 

"Well, I'd say it's very clear they've never fought before."

"I think that's a very safe bet."

"He was WAY out of line with that last one."

"Agreed. He's being childish. He really should see a doctor."

"I know, but she's too hyped seeing him like that to even think straight right now."

"Well, whatever happens, this is gonna be an absolute mess until they decide to make up."

"Man I hear you."

X

Just as he had predicted, he was, in fact, able to take care of the physical damage done to his body. Completely unaided by those who were choosing to ignore him after his recent fight, he had administered the proper care to each of his injuries.

When he made it upstairs, the skin of his eye was completely swollen shut, and with the bleeding mostly stopped, it had made it considerably easier to secure hist torn skin with sterile strips from their first aid. Visually, the only thing unmanageable was the surrounding skin. Because the bruising there had become an almost offensive mixture of purples and greens.

And his arm appeared to be much of the same. With the suit off it was easy to see the discolored patches blotting the paleness underneath. Most importantly though his shoulder was not broken, just dislocated like he thought, and he was able to set it back int place fairly easily. And albeit uncomfortable, it was currently being secured by a makeshift sling. 

At the end of it all, even though he looked pretty beat up, he wasn't too worse for the wear. 

Except for now. Because right now, he is in a considerable amount of pain.

Lying in the quiet of his bedroom, misery was his only company, especially when it came to the trauma on the competing sides of his body. And with the way his night was unfolding it was clear that they were going to make it difficult for him to do much of anything. 

Especially when it came to sleep. 

Resting on his right provided his shoulder with some much-needed reprieve but the alternative, the linen rubbing against the tender flesh of his face, was agony. And yet somehow the left was even worse. Because while his face was left untouched, his arm throbbed so painfully it made him see stars. So he was left with only one logical position; lying on his back. But he had never been this kind of sleeper and he certainly wasn't now. The only time he was ever successful lying like this, was after an intense love-making session where he Janine curled into his side. 

Except she isn't, because for the first time since they've been together, he chose not to go home to her. 

And it's killing him. 

Being without her and being back in his own space again is torture. Because even though it's his, it has become so unfamiliar he feels like a stranger. His life is different now and the contrast to where he once was shakes him up completely. 

She's changed him, irrevocably so. She had been the one to show him things. Things that were beautiful and worthwhile and beyond the realms of science and study. She breathed her life, and joy, and her goodness into him. And he was a different man, a better one because of it. She was the best part of him.

He hates himself for not realizing it sooner. Hating even more that he was only made aware because of their fighting and forced separation. But there was no going back now.

And he was going to lose her because of it, because of his stupidity. But he wants her, now more than ever. 

Swallowing through the tightness in his throat he tries to avoid the tears. Thinking about lying against her, feeling her warmth, her comfort, and her love. He craves it more than he ever thought he could. And despite his best effort the tears manage to fall anyway. The moisture making its way between the bandages that hold his skin in place. When it makes contact it stings, painfully. Releasing as hiss, it sobers him quickly. Having had enough, he sits up, whipping the covers off of his heated skin. 

In the bathroom he's clumsy, working with only one hand, trying and failing to open some over the counter pain reliever. But he keeps fumbling and eventually the entire thing falls into the sink below him. Still closed he picks it back up, trying for a second time. Except his other hand, resting in the sling, doesn't offer enough support as he tries to push down on the childproof cap. The lid refuses to budge. 

"DAMN IT!" Throwing the bottle in his frustration he doesn't bother to watch where it lands as he turns off the light. In times like this, he wishes he did drink. It would be so easy to have some alcohol to help numb him for even just a little bit. But tonight is not that easy. 

Instead of heading back to the bedroom, he makes his way to the living area, ready for a change of pace. Resolved to sit on his couch, being upright proves seems to have its advantages. But the stiffness of the furniture still manages to cause discomfort. He's destined to suffer. 

Turning on the television he finds a late-night rerun. Putting the volume just loud enough that he can make out what's going on if he concentrates but low enough that he can tune it out completely if needed. Listening, the slight hum creates a little distraction from his psyche. Sitting with his head resting atop the back of the sofa, his position starts to offer some comfort. Resting there, he feels himself starting to relax. Finally slipping out of awareness. But it's then when he first hears it. The sound is faint and without opening an eye he uses muscle memory to turn the volume down even lower. Relaxing once more, he follows the steady rhythm of his heart, that is until he hears it again. This time it's louder. The contact is precise and determined. Its flesh against hardwood. 

Opening one eye the clock beside him reflects a precise 2:10 am. Begrugidnly he moves. Shuffling until he reaches his front door. The knocking coming once more before he makes it there fully. 

When it's open, it takes him a couple of moments to register what he's actually seeing. Whether its due to the hour, his lack of sleep, or his loss of dual vision he's convinced that what he's looking at right now isn't real. But her sharp intake of breath lets him know that she is. 

His first thought is to yell at her. Because it's late and it's dark out and he can not even believe she wandered the streets of New York alone. But the fact that she's in front of him, made it to him safely, provides him with some relief. Ultimately though it's her appearance that makes him reconsider raising his voice. 

She's upset, extremely so, that's painfully easy to see. The uncertainty and her obvious distress radiates off of her in waves. And when he notices her bottom lip start to quiver, it does him in completely. Because even though they fought and he should be mad; in this moment he couldn't care less. Not saying anything he stands to the side, allowing her space to enter into his apartment. 

When the door is shut behind them, they both remain quiet. And in their close proximity, it's even easier for him to how nervous she really is. Her hands wring together almost painfully and the action stings something inside him. It makes him uneasy and it's then that he realizes he's nervous too. When her eyes lift from the floor, finally coming up to meet his, her gaze is sheepish, her eyes glassy, and she fights to get the words out when she speaks. 

"I know you're mad...but I..." She stutters on her quick intake of breath "...can I please...just..." but she doesn't finish. Moving with such quickness that it takes him a little by surprise. She's on him, her arms wrapping and squeezing around his torso, moving under his sling. She clings to him. And the longer she holds him the tighter her grip becomes. It's only when he feels his shirt dampen that he realizes she's crying. 

His chest is extremely tight. His suppressed emotions causing the lump in his throat to rise. His own tears threatening to fall. And he wants to say something, anything that will ease her hurt, but the words fail him. Instead, he moves to reciprocate her hold. Forgetting entirely that his arm is restricted. Moving without thinking, he quickly becomes aware of the consequences, releasing a sharp cry of pain as the muscles fight against him in response. 

The sound sobers her quickly. Her tears still as she pulls back, her frantic eyes searching his. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok..." 

"No no. It's late. Let's get you back to bed."

"I wasn't really slee..."

"Did you take anything?" 

He feels himself react. The tips of his ears reddening in response as he admits his own defeat. "No. I uh...I couldn't get the bottle open."

"Oh. Well go on and lay down again. I'll get it."

"But Janine..."

Moving past him she aims to make her way to the bathroom but not before he reaches out to grab her. The complete shift in her behavior unnerves him in a new way. It's like she's ignoring everything in favor of taking care of him. While he admits his current state does offer a good distraction he knows that they should talk instead. Without saying anything she gives him a look. The look in fact. The one that says we are not discussing anything and you need to leave it be. His hand drops before he even opens his mouth for another syllable. 

So he sits on his bed waiting. Not ready to lay back and torture himself quite yet. He wonders desperately where this night is heading because despite their heightened feelings it's bothering him that she doesn't want to talk and he does. He doesn't want to ignore what they said earlier to one another and what happened between them just now. 

Coming back into the bedroom a beat later, her eyes don't meet his as she wordlessly hands him the little red pills and some water. When he's finished swallowing, she takes hold of the glass, their fingers brushing up against one another. His touch lasts a little longer, his gaze begging her to look at him, but she's undeterred. 

Stepping in between his legs, she's not finished with him yet. Unscrewing the cap off a small applicator she squeezes some of the viscous liquid onto her fingers. He watches her intently as she works. Grabbing his jaw tenderly, she begins rubbing it into his cut. At the initial contact, he winces a bit but as she blows softly against it, the relief is imminent. Finished she moves around him, placing the tube with the glass, not stopping as she grabs at the pillows. 

"Come on. Lay back." And he knows better than to argue, following her request without hesitation. Her demeanor unnerves him, especially because he knows she can feel him watching her. Internally he implores her. Wishing desperately for her to look at him. But she doesn't read his mind. 

Laying back on the bed for the second time, he doesn't know how she's managed to do what she has, but she's made it feel incredible, nothing like it had been before, so caught up in the feeling of comfort, he's a little confused when he notices that the mattress dips beside him. 

But her eyes finally meet his. Offering him a half-smile as she does. It's soft and sympathetic, but there's an underlying sadness behind them he can't shake. Deciding then to bring it up once more he's derailed when her hand makes contact with his skin. 

Her touch is soft as she rubs against his hairline. Smoothing down the errant hair and cooling his heated skin. His good eye shuts closed at the sensation. He is well aware he needs to talk to her about their fight but at this moment he doesn't care. This is what he wanted all along. And her touch is so beautiful that before he knows it he's completely gone. 

X

Waking up in the morning is a struggle because he feels like he's been hit by a bus. Or imagines this is exactly what it would feel like if he had. He's not being dramatic, every shift in his muscles causes them to scream. His arm throbs painfully. His eye-stinging as it pulls against its bandage. It's clearly time for some outside intervention. 

He wills himself to get up but is loathe to do so. Especially when the events of last night are so fresh. Turning to his left he half expects her to be sleeping soundly next to him. But that was some wishful thinking on his part because the space beside him has been left completely untouched. 

Groaning again as he shifts, his good eye catches the nightstand.

Sitting up completely takes him a couple of tries but he manages. Taking a moment to orient himself before looking at what she's left for him; a note in her beautiful script. 

He squints hard trying to focus on the words. "I thought you might need these once the swelling goes down. I left some medicine out for you. The bottle is still open. Please take it easy today. - J" And sure enough beneath it sits his spare glasses, the medicine, and a refilled glass. 

He hurts again for an entirely different reason. 

X

Over the next few days that followed, he had been doing fairly well considering. The sling had come off as he started to regain some of his mobility and strength. And with most of the pain subsiding into a manageable ache he was able to focus his energy on healing his face. The swelling had gone down enough that he was able to wear his glasses again, and despite his grisly appearance, he was on the mend. 

That thought alone should have provided him with some comfort, except it didn't. 

Because he had been forced on to office duty and that meant not assisting with any actual ghost-busting. He was a man reduced to emptying traps, repairing equipment, and collecting research. Normally the monotony of it all wouldn't bother him, but it was driving him stir crazy, because most days he was left alone with her. 

With the floors of the firehouse standing between them, and despite the large amount of space, it was still uncomfortable. Because whereas in those first few days he had tried desperately to talk to her, she seemed perfectly content to ignore all of it. So he tries to give up, to avoiding her instead, and give her the space from him she so clearly wants. But he keeps on trying. Desperately keeps trying to get her to open up. Of course, he's unrewarded and it just manages to cause him more heartache. 

On a random Tuesday, he once again finds himself alone with her. Most of the boys out on an afternoon call. It takes all of his resolve to go downstairs and try for what feels like the thousandth time but he does it anyway. 

Not exactly being quiet he reaches the landing. If she's purposely ignoring him she's doing an incredible job. He swears he could be completely invisible, looking down once at his hands to make sure that he's not. He waits just a moment to see if she'll acknowledge him on her own; she doesn't. Releasing a sigh he walks the short distance to her desk. Immersed in her typing she's unphased by his approaching presence. The only sound the clicking of keys and the soft classical music coming out of the nearby radio between them. 

"Janine?" 

"Hm?"

"I want..." She doesn't give him a chance. 

"Just give me one second."

He waits patiently like a scolded child. Sitting there, anticipating how much time it will take her to complete whatever it is she's focused on. He chooses to focus on her instead. In this proximity, he's able to see her up close for the first time since they've been at odds. The bags under her eyes indicate she hasn't been sleeping well, the pallor of her skin is off, and he swears she looks thinner than he recalls. She's still just as beautiful, but It hits him then that maybe shes just as affected by this as him. He hasn't noticed that the sound of the clicking stopped. 

"What file did you need?" She begins to turn her chair around to face the filing cabinet but he's quick enough to stop her. 

"Hey, hey no." Bringing her around fully her eyes meet his, as hard as she's tried to avoid it. If he hadn't been so close to her he might almost have missed it when she spoke. She's pleading with him now. 

"Egon." And despite the shakiness it's accompanied by it sounds like heaven coming from her lips. 

"We need to talk about this."

"Were at work E..." She tries slightly to pull away from his grip. Can tell she's fighting off getting too emotional in front of him, her eyes are glassy as he manages to hold her gaze. 

"I know...but you refuse to talk to me anywhere else." Her face drops as his admission. She knows just as much as he does that it's true. She takes a hard breath.

"I...I, we cant do this right now."

"Later then?" He's aware he's begging her. 

"I don..."

"Hey guys! Egon there you are I need you to come with me to the lab. It's important." Its Ray. He doesn't miss relief that flits across her face. His own falls in defeat. 

"Sorry did I interrupt."

"No you're fine" And he can't even believe the words are coming out of his mouth but if she doesn't want to discuss it then neither does he. 

X

There's been nothing but tension since his last attempt at talking and the firehouse has become unbearable for everyone. If I'm avoiding her, then it seems everyone else is avoiding us too. We barely speak, let alone look at one another, and if we do talk our remarks are biting. We're past the niceties. It takes another full week before we both break completely. 

"Alright Red give me the damage." Holding out the slip of paper after she hangs up, she does, in fact, give Peter the damage. 

"Class 6 at NYC Public Administrator Office at 31 and Chambers. At least that's what the caller believes. Presence of other paranormal anomalies detected. Multiple. Willing to pay whatever."

"Hot damn! My favorite. Although I think we're gonna need a little more manpower. Spengs you up for a little bust?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer before she does. 

"NO!"

"Red I know I said he was benched but..."

"And I said no!"

"But we can't have just Ray and I. With Winston off we need..."

"I can go. I have no problem accompanying you and Raymond." As he makes his way over to get his suit, she moves too, stepping in between him and the lockers, blocking his path. 

"Like hell you will!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard exactly what I said. I said no!"

"You don't get to do this! You don't get to stand here and yell at me again."

"I wouldn't have to if you just listened."

"I'm not in the sling anymore. I can resume light normal activity. I'll just assist with..."

"Damnit Egon! You're not done healing!"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

She laughs at him a bit "No, no you're not."

"And where did you earn your medical degree?"

"Real mature. If I recall correctly you winced just yesterday taking Ray's pack upstairs."

"I did no such thing..."

"You can't go. What if you get hurt worse?"

"It is just amazing to me how you can stand here, after ignoring me for weeks, and feel like you get to make even more decisions about my life!"

Before she can get another word out Venkamn jumps on both of them. 

"OH MY GOD! Forget it! Egon just stay and work this shit out! We'll pick Winston up from his place. And I swear to GOD this better be over when we get back!"

Getting into Ecto one, a reluctant Ray follows suit, the doors slamming behind the two Ghostbusters once they're inside. As the garage door descends, the two of them are once again left alone. Tensions are high. That's painfully obvious by the way they reacted to one another.

"Janine?" She doesn't turn around at the sound of his voice. With her back to him, she continues to face where Ecto just stood. His tone is softer as he pleads with his fiance. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing." Her voice is watery but she remains firm. The cock of one of her shoulders her only movement. 

"To hell its nothing!" He can feel himself getting heated. His earlier frustration coming back to the surface. "We need to talk about whatever this is!"

Turning rapidly, she brushes past him, as she heads back to her desk. "What do you want me to say Egon? There's nothing for us to talk about?"

He wants to yell again but stops himself before he does. "God, Janine I don't want to stand here yelling at you..." Taking a breath he maintains control over his voice as he continues. "I'm so tired of yelling. We can't go on like this. I...can't do this anymore." 

She's been standing at her desk, shuffling random papers while he spoke to her. But his last admission has stopped all of her movement completely. He works hard to talk communicate with the tightness in his throat, the words quiet. "Do you not want to be with me anymore, is that it? Do you not want to get married?"

Immediately she turns to face him; her eyes wild. She moves so fast that the papers she held slip from her grip and flutter to the floor. 

"NO! Oh my God, Egon! Of course, I want to marry you. Nothing is going to change that."

"Well, how can I think anything else? You won't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

He moves in closer to her but her body jerks a little in response. Whether it was intentional or not, he doesn't want to startle her further, so he stops where he is. He's close enough to be intimate but he doesn't invade her space any further. 

"Please. I know we fought and we...no 'I' said some terrible things to you but I feel like whatever this is, it's more than that."

She only manages to shrug as she focuses on the floor in front of them. Her lip shaking as she tries to remain in control. The moisture spills over onto her cheeks anyway. He wants desperately to comfort her. Moving closer, she places a tentative hand on her shoulder, while using the other to lift her chin. 

"I can't go on living like we are. Being without you is killing me. Please, I know there's something."

"You got hurt E."

"Yeah but we've all gotten hurt on busts before. This wasn't any different."

"But it is. It's completely different."

"Why?"

"Because dammit I'm afraid!"

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that you won't come home."

"Janine I'll always come back..."

"But you don't know that!"

She moves out of his hold. Poised to walk away from him, when she rounds right back. He knows better than to interrupt what's coming. 

"With this job, we can't predict what will happen and that scares me because I need you Egon! I need you more than I ever thought was possible. We need you!" Her eyes widen at what shes just said to him but he doesn't seem to notice her reaction. 

"I mean I know that I contribute to this team but..."

"No. No, that's not what I mean." She just shakes her head as he fails to catch her meaning.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. Who, who needs me Janine?"

"I do- and so does..." She takes the biggest pause and for a moment he doesn't know if she'll answer him. Distracted by the quiet, he almost misses it when she does. "Your son...or daughter"

He's almost too speechless to respond. "What...what are you saying...are you?"

Her unsure face meets his as the recognition dawns in his eyes. She nods, her tears falling freely once more. "I found out a few days before you got hurt." 

He closes the remaining distance between them. Wiping the moisture from her face. His voice is extremely quiet in their closeness. "Why didn't you say anything?" Her hand comes up to cover his own. Stilling his movements. 

"I was going to I swear it. I had everything planned for when we got home that night. But then you came back, looking like you did, and I...I just panicked." He's still a little speechless at the moment and thankfully he's not required to fill the void. "And seeing you the way you were. I don't know why but it hit me then. The thought of doing this" She gestures down to her stomach. "...without you. The thought if it was terrifying and then you weren't listening to me. When we started to fight I couldn't do anything to stop it." Her gaze refocuses on the floor before continuing.

"I couldn't handle it so I made to leave, but then you said..." She doesn't finish, can't because she's crying so hard. 

"J." 

She sucks in air before finding some strength. "It was so shitty of me to behave like that, to treat you like that. I mean God you were hurt and I just left you? What kind of person does that make me?!"

"Janine."

"And I didn't want you to be alone. Fuck, I didn't want to be alone! But as the days carried on I couldn't figure out how to apologize. And everything I could come up with just seemed so inadequate. I couldn't possibly begin to tell you about...that. So I was avoiding you because I didn't know what else to do. I know you wanted to talk but I figured you were going to leave me and I..."

Silencing her, both of his hands come up to grab her race. "Janine, please. You gotta stop." 

"What?"

"It wasn't shitty. We both said some very stupid things but what I said to you, that last phrase; It was inexcusable. You have to know that's not how I feel about you. I could NEVER feel that when it comes to you. My life is everything because of you. And "we" let this go on far too long. I can't do that again. I won't do that again." She leans in then. Her arms wrapping around his torso. His own leaving her face to encircle her. "I promise to listen to you more and to take your advice. I know it's only coming from a good place. I love you more than anything and us fighting doesn't change that."

She squeezes him tighter, her own words coming out against his chest. "I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. I'm sorry I continued to push you away. I didn't know how to handle everything but the way I chose was bad for the both of us."

"Ok then." His head comes to rest atop her own. 

She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him. "God I don't know when I became this person Egon...but I can't be without you. I'm sorry if that sounds like too much but its the truth. I don't want to be without you."

"Are you kidding me? That first night I couldn't fall asleep because I wasn't lying next to you. I was so relieved when you showed up at my door. I don't ever want to do that again. To go another night without you or wake up to another morning alone."

"I'm sorry you were alone."

"I am you were too."

He pulls back a little, looking at her with everything he has.

"But you're...you're really...pregnant though?" His eyes are utterly and hopelessly hopeful. 

"Yeah E...I am" And he can feel the tears as they start to trail down his own face.

His voice is quiet, his throat tight as he questions. "I'm really gonna be a dad?"

Her smile is really all the answer he needs but she kisses him softly before responding. "Yeah you are."

"Oh my god!" And without thought, he lifts her by the waist, spinning her around. She starts laughing hysterically at his reaction and she's still laughing when he brings her back down. Kissing every part of her face he can reach, he settles for a very one long to her lips before looking at her again. His smile is explosive. "I am so happy J. Happier than I have ever been."

"Are you sure? I mean we haven't really talked about this."

"I want it, him or her, I want everything with you!"

"Good. Me too." He kisses her again before getting a little more serious. 

"I will still have to bust ghosts though."

"Well when you're healed you have my full permission to do so. So long as your more careful now."

"You have my word."

"Good because I mean it E. We're both gonna need you. I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to."


	2. It's Everything

It's two days later when they're together in bed, naked, and spent from their recent activities. Intertwined they lay together underneath the sheets, content to be in their closeness. 

"You've been awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"Janine, I was in no way quiet and if I recall correctly neither were you." His hand pinches playfully at her exposed backside. 

Swatting him away she laughs. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'll admit it, I have been thinking."

"You know you can tell me about it."

"I guess, well it's a bit silly really."

"I doubt it." Her hand rubs softly against his chest encouraging him. 

"I was wondering...how you were you know, planning on telling me?"

"Oh, that?"

Untangling herself, she gets up from their bed, him watching her as she moves. And her naked form is gloriously outlined by the dim shadows of the setting sun, her breast bouncing a bit as she picks up his T-shirt from the floor. He feels himself getting aroused all over again at the sight of her. But she ends up pulling it over her as she exits through the doorway. 

Sitting up himself, he places a pillow behind him, waiting patiently for her return. He doesn't wait long. It takes her only a minute before she returns, a small flat gift box in her hand. 

"Just so you know, this went along with a very romantic and delicious dinner" 

He responds sincerely. "I'm sorry I missed it."

She waves him off with her hand not wanting to rehash what happened between them. "We'll have plenty more."

Jumping lightly on the bed she sits cross-legged next to him. Handing him the package he throws her a quick smirk before focusing on the gift in front of him. 

His hands make quick work of it, untying the ribbon, removing the lid, and pushing aside the tissue paper covering the contents inside. 

But when he sees whats nestled underneath his heart stops and his throat is so tight he's sure there's no breath left in his body. Because inside there's a tiny flight suit, a Ghostbusters jumpsuit to be exact. And when his eyes register that tiny name tag is embroidered with the word 'Spengler' he loses it completely.  
Looking up, he wants to say something but his gaze doesn't last on her for long. The tears currently falling make his vision blurry and he's finding it hard to focus. His hands start to rub furiously at his eyes from underneath his glasses. He didn't want to get so emotional but seeing the little outfit he can't seem to stop. 

Sitting up on her knees a little, she moves to him, grabbing at his wrists and softly bringing his hands away from his face. 

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to make you upset. Are you alright?"

But instead of responding he just leans in, kissing her fiercely on the mouth, he's unable to answer her in any other way. 

Pulling back a little she admits to him. "I know it's a little corny but I just couldn't help myself."

With shaky hands, he reaches up to trace over the red lettering on the onsie. "It's not."

"You sure?"

"Yes. This is the single best thing I have ever been given." Looking back at her, he's sincere when he speaks. "I mean besides your love that is."

"Now who's being corny?"

"It's true." And she knows he's serious. Leaning in she kisses him gently on the mouth before snuggling up to him like she was before. When she's settled his arms squeeze her tight. 

"They aren't coming home in it though!"

"What if I wear mine too?"

"I mean I guess if we get it cleaned. We'll have to see Egon."

Laughing a bit he kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Janine."

"I love you too Ghostbuster."


End file.
